Eduardo Rivera
"Maybe he's dead." -A frequent catchphrase of Eduardo's Eduardo Rivera is one of Egon's four students which becomes a ghostbuster. He was mostly known for his slacking and sarcastic attitude. He was a college student at the University which Egon taught at. Eduardo got swept up into the world of the Ghostbusters when he signed up for Egon's class Paranormal Phenomena 101. Personality Eduardo is portrayed as cocky and can be a jerk at times, and is similar in appearance and character to Peter Venkman, down to his mildly adversarial relationship with Slimer. It is revealed that he is necrophobic,as shown in the episode Fear Itself. '' Eduardo is a self-described "slacker". Even going so far as to atempt plagarism to write a paper for college. Despite the drawbacks to his character, he does have enough integrity to take responsibility for his actions and try to help in fixing it such as by deliberately using himself as live bait to catch a demon after it was stolen and released by an oceanographer whom Eduardo allowed into the firehouse's basement without authorization. He takes a romantic/love interest in Kylie, this is evident in the pilot, Darkness at Noon, Part 1, where he almost kisses her after she attempts to infect him with a disease due to her being posessed by a ghost. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Eduardo has no respect for Egon in the beginning. He enrolls in Egon's Paranormal 101 class claiming it will be an "...easy 'A'". Being that Eduardo hates being told what to do he often regards Egon as an annoyance however, nearing the end of the series, he begins to treat Egon with a little more respect. Janine Melnitz Surprisingly enough gets along with her pretty good. Then again not to many conversations happened between the two. Roland Jackson Basically he thought Roland was a geek and they didn't get along all that well. Still, both were at least on civil terms most of the time. Garrett Miller He and Garrett seem to have in a way became friends through out the series. Lots of times jokes happen between the two. Kylie Griffin Eduardo has a love/hate relationship with Kylie. That is to say, he has an enormous crush on her, and she thinks he's an idiot. The two spend a lot of time bickering back and forth. The crush is evident in ''In Your Dreams, where a nightmare was induced by Morpheus. Nonetheless, it does become clear that the two have developed a sort of affection towards each other. Eduardo goes out of his way to save her life on one occasion, saying that nothing is going to happen to her on his watch. He even wished on another occasion to be closer to her, with the wish backfiring on him as his soul is transplanted into the body of her pet cat, Pagan. Slimer His relationship with slimer was sort of like the relationship Peter had the first few seasons. However like Peter deep down inside he does care about the spud. Carlos "Carl" Rivera, His Brother He does not get along well with Eduardo. His brother is also a NYC cop. Eduardo being a Ghostbuster already adds to the strained relationship. Carl thinks that his brother has lack of respect towards authority and, by extension, his father. Eduardo lives in the guest apartment in Carl's house. Carl's wife Beth however appreciates Eduardo and their son Kevin is a fan of the Ghostbusters, especially his uncle. Category: Major character Category:EGB Characters